bountyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Ylesia
Ylesia era un mondo tropicale situato nello Spazio Hutt controllato dal clan Hutt Besadii. Il pianeta venne utilizzato come colonia di schiavi dedicati alla produzione di spezia sotto il travestimento di ritiro religioso. Descrizione Ylesia era un pianeta tropicale composto da tre piccoli continenti. Si trovava sulla rotta iperspaziale Shag Pabol. Ylesia era il pianeta natale dei Reek, una specie di ungulati simi a rinoceronti allevati nei ranch del pianeta e della Luna Codian. Le creature venivano esportate in numerosi mondi, tra cui Ithor, Iridonia e Geonosis, e venivano utilizzate per molteplici scopi (ad esempio per svago, come per il Reek visto nell'Arena Petranaki su Geonosis). *Regione: Territori dell'Orlo Esterno, Spazio Hutt *Sistema: Sistema Cha Raaba *Lune: Nessuna *Coordinate: T-12 *Rotte commerciali: Shag Pabol *Rotazione: 10 ore standard *Classe: Terrestre *Terreno: **Giungle **Montagne **Isole *Fauna: **Reek **Verme Bianco Ylesiano *Punti d'interessi: **Altare delle Promesse **Montagne dell'Esultanza **Palazzo della Pace **Zoma Gawanga **Fiume Gachoogai **Montagne della Fede *Specie immigrate: **Umani **Hutt **T'landa Til **Vong **Altre specie *Lingua: **Basic Galattico Standard **Precedentemente Hutt *Demonimi: Ylesiano *Città: **Peace City (capitale) **Colonia Due **Colonia Tre *Importazione: **Schiavi *Esportazione: Spezia *Affiliazione **Cartello Hutt ***Kajidic Besadii **Impero degli Yuuzhan Vong **Brigata della Pace **Repubblica Ylesiana Storia Era della Vecchia Repubblica Vediamo, tre carichi di spezie ad Ylesia, poi con l'inversione di tendenza...ehm, no, no, non funziona così...|Quello andando oltre le sue liste di spedizione. Quattromila anni prima della Guerra Civile Galattica Ylesia era già uno dei principali mondi produttori di spezia in tutta la galassia, con il prodotto finito spedito verso Kessel o Ryloth, trattato e quindi trasportato da una serie di corrieri fino a Nar Shaddaa. In seguito la spezia veniva barattata con degli schiavi nuovi che veniva infine deportati fino alle fabbriche di spezie Ylesiane. Era della Ribellione Nel 10 BBY il clan Hutt Besadii controllava il pianeta e lo mascherò da ritiro spirituale, ma era in realtà un sistema per intrappolare gli schiavi al fine di produrre il prezioso narcotico. I Besadii si servivano dei T'landa Til maschi per produrre quella che chiamavano Esultanza, una cerimonia religiosa fittizia che avrebbe indotto nella maggior parte degli esseri senzienti una sensazione di piacere potente e coinvolgente. I T'landa Til di Ylesia conducevano dei viaggi "missionari", elargendo l'esultanza alle folle. Questa dipendenza dall'Esultanza era spesso sufficiente per intrappolare coloro che erano alla ricerca di qualcosa di più nella vita. I lavoratori venivano ipnotizzati, divenendo "pellegrini" del "Culto dell'Uno e del Tutto". I pellegrini venivano poi sfruttati come schiavi nei numerosi stabilimenti di trasformazione delle spezie del pianeta. Una di queste vittime era Bria Tharen. Durante questo periodo il pianeta era governato dal Gran Sacerdote Teroenza, il leader del culto. Il primo lavoro come pilota di Han Solo era su Ylesia. Negli anni successivi, la neonata Alleanza Ribelle lanciò diversi attacchi, più o meno riusciti, al pianeta, disturbando la produzione di Spezia e riducendo i profitti, ma in generale causando pochi danni seri. I Ribelli e le forze imperiali si scontrarono lì nell'1 BBY, con la conseguente cattura della fregata Salvation. Nello 0 BBY, tuttavia, un'incursione di ribelli e contrabbandieri guidati da Han Solo e Bria Tharen, con l'appoggio dell'esercito di mercenari di Jabba Desilijic Tiure (che fu ben felice di aiutare i ribelli nel danneggiare i suoi rivali di sempre), riuscì a distruggere le fabbriche, almeno temporaneamente, e liberando gli schiavi. Lo stesso Teroenza rimase ucciso nell'attacco. Durante l'invasione Vong Ylesia venne conquistato da questi ultimi e venne dato alla Brigata della Pace come loro quartier generale. Venne istituita così la Repubblica Ylesiana, un governo fittizio controllato dalla Brigata, a sua volta sottoposta ai Vong. Un'incursione dalla Nuova Repubblica, alla quale partecipò Jaina Solo, portò alla cattura del presidente della Brigata, Thrackan Sal-Solo. Dietro le quinte > The Paradise Snare afferma che Ylesia non aveva alcuna luna tuttavia, The New Essetial Guide to Alien Species afferma che la Luna Codiana era una luna di Ylesia. The Essential Atlas presumibilmente pone la luna nel Sistema Codia sul lato opposto della galassia. Comparse *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' (solo citazione) *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel'' (solo citazione) *''The Paradise Snare'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''The Force Unleashed II'' (solo citazione) *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Underworld: Il Yavin Vassilika'' (solo citazione) *''Scoundrels'' (solo citazione) *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' (solo citazione) *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' (solo citazione) *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' (solo citazione) *''The New Jedi Order: Balance Point'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way'' (solo citazione) *''The New Jedi Order: Ylesia'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic II: Refugee'' (solo citazione) *''The New Jedi Order: The Final Prophecy'' (solo citazione) *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' (solo citazione) *''Millennium Falcon'' (solo citazione) Fonti *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Aurra Sing: Dawn of the Bounty Hunters'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''"Han Solo: The Early Years"'' - Star Wars Insider 106 *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 24'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6,36'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' Categoria:Pianeti terrestri Categoria:Pianeti dello Spazio Hutt Categoria:Mondi produttori di spezia Categoria:Mondi schiavisti *